Pepper
Pepper is one of the puppies of Spike (dad) and Fifi (mom). She was born in Bow Wow Wedding Vows and had her first major role in A Tale of Two Puppies, but was called "Puppy" by the babies in that episode. She was finally named "Pepper (Sparky in the international premieres)" by Chas in Mutt's in a Name. One of the puppy's siblings is her brother, Spiffy, who was adopted by the Pickles' family so he could stay with their dad while she was adopted by the Finster family and stayed with their mom. In A Tale Of Two Puppies, she and Spiffy's seven other siblings had already been adopted, as the Pickles' and the Finster families had planned on giving all of the puppies away. At first, the puppy had started off as being scared of almost everything (she actually bares a strong resemblance to Chuckie Finster, both physically and personality wise). Chuckie spent most of A Tale Of Two Puppies trying to help her become brave (with some help from his friends). In the end, after she saw Chuckie being brave and standing up to Angelica Pickles, who had come over to see the puppies because her dad said she could have one, the puppy got brave and started barking at Angelica, who then decided that she didn't want to have a puppy. In Mutt's in a Name, the puppy was seemingly depressed for most of the episode, but Tommy, Chuckie and Kimi thought it was because they hadn't named her yet (they were still calling her "Puppy"). In the end, it turns out that she had accidentally swallowed a piece of Kira's jigsaw puzzle, and once she spit it back up, she had her usual "pep/spark" back, which was what inspired Chas to name her "Pepper/Sparky." Trivia *By Nickelodeon U-Pick! viewers in the US voted for the puppy's name, of which ended up being Pepper, and had been ever since. However, the episode when made, puppy's name was originally going to be Sparky, in which has already been aired and revealed outside of the US. Because of this, the two different names of puppy have caused a divide between the Rugrat viewers in the US and the rest of the world, despite Klasky Csupo admitting that the puppy's name is Pepper. *Pepper does not appear in All Grown Up!. Characteristics http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120902184734/rugrats/images/0/03/DownloadedFile.jpeg Pepper is a scared and quiet puppy. She first appears in A Tale of Two Puppies. She and her brother, Spiffy are the last two. Chuckie understands how she is frightened, and he teaches her how to be brave so she can go to a nice loving home. Chuckie tries to find her her own Wawa so she won't be scared. Success was not going good and Angelica arrives and tries to take her away. But luckily, she sees how Chuckie is being brave, and barks at Angelica. Chuckie's parents decide to let Kimi and Chuckie keep her, and her brother Spiffy ends up staying with Tommy. Appearances Pepper appears in Mutt's in a Name; she is not acting like herself. The babies think that she's sad because she doesn't have a name. In the end, they name her Pepper. It turns out she's sad because she ate a puzzle piece. She also appears in Bestest of Show. Color & Looks Pepper has red and orange, long wavy hair exactly like Chuckie's. She is orange with white ears that look like torn socks. She has a blue/purple circle around her eye like Chuckie's glasses. Gallery Sparky-pepper1.png Category:Dogs Category:Rugrats characters Category:Pets Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Cowards Category:Heroes